The Birthday Surprise
by lorrie
Summary: Sydney has made plans for Gage's birthday but those plans go awry when a trial turns deadly.


Birthday Surprise By Lorrie Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
"So, Gage's birthday is Friday?" Alex asked as she, Sydney and Erica finished their lunch.  
  
"Yes and not a word about the surprise party!" Sydney laughed.  
  
"My lips are sealed." Alex laughed and pretended to turn a key to her lips.  
  
"Mine too." Erica chimed in.  
  
"Good. He said he didn't want a party, so I hope he's not upset when he gets to C.D.'s and finds everyone there." Sydney continued.  
  
"How are you going to get him there?" Erica asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that Alex would help." She looked at Alex. "I know that he and Walker will be tied up with that Rawlings case most of the day."  
  
Alex shook her head. "Don't remind me."  
  
"They are going to have enough to put him away, aren't they?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I hope so, but it will all depend on the jury." She quickly changed her tone when she noticed the worry on Sydney's face. "But I'm sure with Walker and Gage's testimony the jury will have no choice but to send him away."  
  
"I hope you're right, Alex. I sure hope you're right." Sydney's mind wandered to a couple of months ago when she and Gage had been called in on the Rawlings investigation.  
  
  
  
Two Months Ago  
  
Walker rushed into Ranger HQ, still talking on his cell phone. "Alright Governor, we're on it. I'll brief my people and we'll be there within the hour."  
  
"What's going on Walker?" Gage asked.  
  
"P. T. Rawlings."  
  
"Who is P. T. Rawlings?" Sydney asked.  
  
Trivette joined the little group. "P. T. Rawlings, isn't he a wanted international assassin?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Yes and he's in Texas. There's also the possibility that he's not working alone this time. The Governor just received word from Abilene. An off-duty state policeman spotted Rawlings and another man at a market. He tried to take Rawlings down alone and ended up dead. The FBI has reason to believe that the Governor is the next target."  
  
"So, can we get the Governor to lay low until we find him?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker shook his head. "I asked him that too, but he said he has too many commitments this month and he's not backing down from any of them, assassin or not."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Gage asked.  
  
"Gage, you and I are going to Abilene, where we'll join the State Troopers in the search. Trivette, you and Sydney are going to meet the Governor and head up his security detail until we find Rawlings."  
  
The three Rangers nodded in agreement with Walker's decision. "When do we leave?" Sydney asked.  
  
"As soon as you can pack." Walker replied.  
  
Sydney and Gage returned to their apartment and packed for their perspective trips. Gage closed his suitcase and stared at his partner.  
  
"What?" She asked, feeling his eyes on her.  
  
Gage smiled. "Nothing. Just noticing how beautiful you are."  
  
She stopped packing and put her arms around him. "I love you." She kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." He replied, kissing her again. "You be careful out there."  
  
"That goes double for you." She replied. "I have the easy part. You're the one going after Rawlings." She reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but he's coming after the Governor." Gage replied as he reluctantly released the embrace.  
  
"We'd better get going." Sydney said as she closed her suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, before Walker comes looking for us." Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Walker.  
  
"Sorry, but we really need to get going Gage." Walker announced as the door was opened.  
  
"I'm ready." He bent to kiss Sydney one more time and left.  
  
*******  
  
Present Day  
  
"Earth to Sydney." Erica laughed, trying to get Sydney's attention.  
  
"Sorry, I sort of zoned there for a minute." She apologized.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Erica asked.  
  
"The last time I saw P. T. Rawlings."  
  
"I guess that was before I came back, right?"  
  
Sydney nodded and shuddered slightly as she recalled Rawlings last words to Gage.  
  
"What happened?" Erica asked, noting the fear in Sydney's eyes.  
  
"You know what the charges are against Rawlings, right?"  
  
Erica nodded.  
  
"Well, after Rawlings was spotted, Gage and Walker joined the State Troopers in Abilene, but Rawlings had already started towards Austin, to the Governor's mansion. To make a long story short, Rawlings tried to take out the Governor at a gala dinner on the grounds. Walker had radioed ahead so Trivette and I were on the lookout for him, but didn't see him until he started shooting. Walker and I both made a dive for the Governor from opposite sides while Jimmy took a defensive position towards the direction of the shooter." Sydney paused again.  
  
"Where was Gage?" Erica asked.  
  
"He had made his way to the roof, where Rawlings was. He confronted him, immediately disarming him. Then they fought hard, hand to hand. Walker ordered Jimmy and me to stay with the Governor no matter what, so we did. Before Walker could get onto the roof, Rawlings pinned Gage against one of the railings; it started to give . . ."  
  
Erica was so caught up in Sydney's relay of the story that she didn't hear the waiter beside of her. "Umm." He cleared his throat again.  
  
"Um, oh, sorry." Erica replied as she looked at him.  
  
"Would you ladies like dessert?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "None for me thanks, but I would like a cup of coffee."  
  
"Me too." Erica smiled.  
  
"I'll be back shortly." The waiter replied.  
  
When he left, Sydney continued. "Anyway, the railing started to give way. Walker was climbing as fast as he could, but he couldn't get there before it went, taking Gage and Rawlings with it."  
  
"Was Gage hurt?" Erica asked, stunned.  
  
Sydney shook her head as she sipped the coffee that now sat in front of her. "No, he was lucky, just a sprained wrist and a few bruises. But Rawlings ended up shattering his right leg and breaking his right hand."  
  
"So, now he's on the mend and his trial is tomorrow?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Right. They had to delay the trial until Rawlings' injuries had healed and his doctor felt he was strong enough to stand trial. His preliminary hearing was last week and he pleaded not guilty to both charges."  
  
"But, an attempted murder charge? He'll get life, right?"  
  
"This actually falls under an assassination attempt and he should get the death penalty."  
  
"Then what are you so keyed up about?" Erica asked, picking up on Sydney's edginess.  
  
Sydney bit her lower lip. "I don't really know. I just have this bad feeling. Maybe it's the threat Rawlings made to Gage when they were loading him into the ambulance or maybe it's the fact that an accomplice was never completely ruled out." She paused. "Anyway, Rawlings swore that Gage would pay and pay dearly for what had happened."  
  
"But it was his own fault." Erica stated.  
  
"I'm sure Rawlings doesn't see it that way. The doctors say he'll have a permanent limp and his right hand, his shooting hand, is pretty much useless."  
  
"Um." Erica replied, as if in deep thought. "But, Walker will be there too, right?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "You're right, I'm sure it's nothing." Sydney finished her coffee, still unable to shake the feeling.  
  
***********  
  
The Day of the Trial  
  
Gage woke and stretched his arm over to embrace Sydney but found an empty space beside him instead. "Syd?" He called out.  
  
The door opened and he smiled as Sydney came in carrying a plate containing a blueberry muffin with a candle on the top. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Gage. Happy Birthday to you." She sang as she held her hand in front of the candle and made her way across the dimly lit room.  
  
Gage smiled. "How sweet. Thank you." He gently brought her face down to meet his and enveloped her lips in a long, kiss.  
  
"Happy birthday." She whispered.  
  
"It certainly is." He replied.  
  
"Go on, make a wish and blow out your candle. I know you said you didn't want a big party, so we'll just a have a little one here this morning before you leave for court."  
  
Gage closed his eyes and made a wish and then blew out the candle. "I'm so glad you listened to me for once about the party. I just want to go somewhere quiet with you tonight."  
  
Sydney was quiet, too quiet. She closed her eyes tightly together and prayed that Gage wouldn't be too upset when he got to C.D.'s later that evening. "How about we have dinner at C.D.'s? We don't go there that often anymore and it has a nice atmosphere."  
  
Gage cocked his head slightly considering. "Ok. C.D.'s it is. I'm probably going to be in court all day, so how about I just meet you there around 6:00?"  
  
Sydney nodded. So far, so good. "Alright, it's a date." She pulled the comforter from Gage's body, letting the morning air hit his skin.  
  
"Syd!" He yelled, reaching for the cover.  
  
"You need to get up! It's almost 7:00 now."  
  
He smiled and jokingly threw a pillow at her as she turned to leave the room.  
  
After he showered and dressed, he made his way to the living room. "Are you riding with me this morning, or what?" He asked.  
  
"No, we had better take separate cars." She faced him and began to straighten his tie. "Listen, Alex said this should be an open and shut case. I mean, after all, he tried to kill the Governor."  
  
Gage noticed that her hands were shaking. He took them in his. "Sydney. I'll be fine. He's going to be in irons, it's not like he can get to me. Besides, what could he possibly be able to do? His leg is shattered and his shooting hand is pretty much useless all because of his own doing."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I know. I guess I would just feel better if I were there with you, watching your back. He does have friends, you know."  
  
Gage nodded. "I know, but you know that Walker is going to be in there too. He'll be watching when I'm on the stand and I'll be doing the same when he takes the stand, unless it's a closed session, but either way, I'll be fine."  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you Gage."  
  
"I know. I love you too." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head while he stroked her hair. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me Syd."  
  
********  
  
The State Prison  
  
"Rawlings, you have a visitor. You'd better make it snappy too. Don't want to be late for your trial." A prison guard said as he led Rawlings to a small room.  
  
An eerie smile crept across Rawlings face as he saw the man sitting in the chair on the other side of the glass partition. He sat down and waited for the guard to leave before picking up the phone receiver. "So, are we set?"  
  
"Everything's in place."  
  
"Good. I know she'll call Ranger Gage last. Make sure he doesn't leave the courtroom until I say he can." Rawlings smiled again, thinking of his own diabolical plan. "Which won't be until he has felt as much pain as I've been through in the last two months. Hell, I may not let him leave at all."  
  
*********  
  
Gage met up with Walker and Alex in the hallway just outside the courtroom. "Hi Gage." Alex greeted. Walker extended his hand.  
  
"Hey guys. Am I late?"  
  
"No, you're right on time . . . for once." Walker laughed.  
  
Gage smiled. "Okay, I see its pick on Gage day, right?"  
  
"Of course it is. Especially since it's your birthday." Alex smiled.  
  
"Oh, that is today, isn't it?" Walker joined in. "Happy birthday Gage."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Just as Alex was about to kid him a little more, the bailiff opened the door to the courtroom. "Counselor, they're ready." He addressed Alex.  
  
"Thank you." She responded and turned back to Walker and Gage. "It's a closed hearing, so they'll have you both waiting out here until time for your testimonies."  
  
Gage and Walker both nodded and then Walker took her hand and lightly kissed her cheek. "Good luck in there Counselor."  
  
"Thanks Walker. Good luck to you guys too. Michael Trask is the defense attorney and he's none too lenient when questioning law enforcement, so be on your toes."  
  
Again, the Rangers nodded. Alex started towards the double doors of the courtroom and paused for just a moment, turning back to Walker and smiling at him. "I love you." She mouthed.  
  
"I love you too." Walker mouthed back.  
  
********  
  
"So, what time are we supposed to be at C.D.'s tonight?" Trivette asked, leaning on Sydney's desk.  
  
"Well, it's all going to depend largely on what time the Rawlings trial is over, but I'm planning for 6:00."  
  
"Sounds good. Does he suspect anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. As a matter of fact, this morning, he was still going on about how happy he was that I decided to listen to him for once and not give him a party. I hope he's OK with this once he gets there."  
  
"He'll be fine. Gage loves the attention Sydney, you know that."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Well, he's going to get plenty of that."  
  
*********  
  
The bailiff stood at the front of the courtroom and announced Judge Alexander to the bench. Once the Judge took his seat, he announced the court in session and had the jury and Rawlings brought in.  
  
"The case of the State of Texas vs. Paul Thomas Rawlings is now is session. At the preliminary hearing, Mr. Rawlings pleaded not guilty to the charge of attempted assassination of the Governor of Texas and also pleaded not guilty to the charge of attempted murder of Texas Ranger Francis Gage." Judge Alexander directed his attention towards the jury. "You will be hearing testimony today concerning these two charges. You will base your findings solely on the information recorded in this trial and not on anything else."  
  
The judge then turned to Alex. "The State may call its first witness."  
  
Alex stood. "Thank you, Your Honor, the State would like to call Texas Ranger Cordell Walker."  
  
Walker was brought into the courtroom, leaving Gage sitting on the bench in the hallway, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Walker was sworn in and then sat in the witness box. "Please state your name and title for the record." Alex started.  
  
"Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger."  
  
"Range Walker, can you tell us how it came to be that you and Ranger Gage were present at the Governor's mansion when the defendant allegedly attempted to assassinate the Governor?"  
  
"Yes." Walker proceeded to tell the story of how the Rangers had been called in on the case. "I dispatched two Rangers directly to the Governor's mansion to assist with his security, while myself and Ranger Gage met with the State Troopers in Abilene where Rawlings had been spotted."  
  
"Objection, assumption on the part of the witness." Mr. Trask stated.  
  
"The State Troopers had a positive ID." Alex interjected.  
  
"Overruled." Judge Alexander stated. "Continue." He directed Walker.  
  
"Thank you, Your Honor. Anyway, Ranger Gage and I joined the State Troopers in Abilene and tracked Rawlings to Austin."  
  
"Where in Austin?" Alex asked.  
  
"The Governor's mansion. I called ahead to my two people inside so they would be on full alert, but the Governor insisted on going ahead with a gala dinner that had been planned for that evening."  
  
"Did the defendant show up at the gala affair?" Alex asked.  
  
Walker looked at Rawlings. "Yes. He took a shot at the Governor from the roof of one of the buildings on the grounds. One of the other Rangers and myself made a dive for the Governor and forced him to the ground, just as the bullet whizzed over our heads."  
  
"Objection!" Trask yelled. "It has not been confirmed that my client was the shooter."  
  
"Sustained." The Judge stated. "A shot was fired at the Governor by an unnamed gunman."  
  
"What happened next?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ranger Gage had made his way to the rooftop and approached Rawlings from behind. He was able to quickly disarm him since he caught him off guard. A hand-to-hand fight ensued and Rawlings pinned Ranger Gage to a railing that encircled the rooftop. I was making my way to help take Rawlings down when the railing gave way, sending both Rawlings and Ranger Gage to the cement landing below."  
  
"Thank you Ranger Walker, no further questions." Alex stated.  
  
"Your witness, Mr. Trask." Judge Alexander said.  
  
Trask stood. "Ranger Walker, did you at anytime, personally see Mr. Rawlings in Abilene?"  
  
"No, but . . ."  
  
"Thank you." He consulted his notes and continued. "My client is an expert marksman. Would you agree with that in your professional opinion?"  
  
"Objection!" Alex called out. "Call for speculation on the part of the witness."  
  
"But the witness is a Texas Ranger and an expert marksman himself; surely he would recognize another great marksman." Trask quipped.  
  
"I'll allow it." Judge Alexander stated and then looked at Walker. "Please answer the question."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Rawlings is an expert marksman."  
  
"Then, how do you explain the fact that he missed his alleged target? Or is it possible that my client wasn't the shooter at all."  
  
"He missed the Governor by inches and if Ranger Cooke and I hadn't have forced the Governor to the ground; your client would be facing a charge of assassination instead of attempted assassination." Walker replied calmly.  
  
"But Ranger Walker, are you certain that the shot was fired from my client's gun?  
  
"We pulled two slugs from the concrete barrier wall behind the podium where the Governor was standing. The slugs came from the gun recovered from Rawlings by Ranger Gage."  
  
Trask looked shocked. He turned and took his seat. "No further questions."  
  
"Thank you Ranger Walker, you may step down." Walker was escorted back into the hallway.  
  
"Ranger Gage, you're up next." The bailiff stated.  
  
Gage nodded. "So how was it?"  
  
"Not too bad." Walker replied.  
  
"The state calls Texas Ranger Francis Gage." Alex announced and Gage was ushered into the courtroom.  
  
"Please state your name and title for the record."  
  
"Francis Gage, Texas Ranger."  
  
"Ranger Gage," Alex began. "Ranger Walker has already established that you and he joined State Troopers in Abilene in an effort to track down Mr. Rawlings and possibly an accomplice, before they could reach the Governor. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. We never confirmed that there was an accomplice though." Gage responded.  
  
"Where did your efforts lead you?"  
  
"To the Governor's mansion. Rangers Trivette and Cooke were already there under Walker's orders. Walker called ahead to the Rangers inside when we realized that Rawlings was heading to Austin." Gage answered.  
  
"Did you and Ranger Walker confront Rawlings at the Governor's mansion?"  
  
"Yes. Rawlings took a shot at the Governor and Rangers Walker and Cooke forced him to the ground in an effort to protect him. By the time the Governor was on the ground, I was on the roof. I disarmed Rawlings and we fought hand-to-hand."  
  
"Objection." Trask stated.  
  
Alex, the jury and Judge Alexander stared at Trask. "Speculation. It has not been established that Mr. Rawlings was the shooter."  
  
"Sustained."  
  
"Ranger Gage, is there any proof that the bullets fired came from Mr. Rawlings gun?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes." Some of the people in the jury nodded. "The ballistics report showed that the casings found in the concrete barrier matched the barrel of Rawlings' gun."  
  
"Thank you. No further questions."  
  
"Your witness Mr. Trask." The Judge said as he eyed a copy of the ballistics report.  
  
Trask stood and stared at Gage for a moment. "Ranger Gage, take a good look at my client." Trask made a dramatic pause. "Would you say that you're a good Ranger?"  
  
Gage's eyebrows crossed slightly. "Yes, why?"  
  
"A Texas Ranger is supposed to uphold the law, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you say that you upheld the law by using unnecessary force against my client?"  
  
"Unnecessary force?" Gage exclaimed. "Your client had just shot at the Governor!"  
  
"Objection! The witness is not on trial here!" Alex shouted.  
  
"Sustained. Mr. Trask, you will change this line of questioning right now. Ranger Gage's actions are not suspect at this trial. May I remind you that your client is the one being charged?" Judge Alexander reprimanded.  
  
"I apologize Your Honor, Ranger Gage. We will save those allegations for another trial." He smiled at Gage. "Are you certain that my client was aiming at the Governor?"  
  
"You're client is an expert marksman. If he had been aiming at anything or anyone else, I feel certain he would have hit it."  
  
"Unless the actions of the Texas Ranger prohibited him from hitting it. You see, Ranger Gage, I think my client was attempting to take out the assassin himself, but because of the actions of yourself and the other Texas Rangers involved, his shot was perceived as that of the assassins."  
  
Gage shook his head.  
  
"I have no more questions."  
  
"Ranger Gage, you may step down."  
  
*******  
  
Outside in the hallway, Walker continued to sit on the bench, waiting for the outcome of the trial.  
  
"Ranger, you have a telephone call in the main office." A uniformed guard announced.  
  
"Thank you." Walker left the hallway and descended the flight of stairs to the main office and picked up the phone.  
  
"Walker." He listened, there was no one there. "Walker." He repeated and then looked at one of the ladies in the office. "Excuse me, I'm Ranger Walker, was there a phone call for me?"  
  
The lady shook her head. "No sir, the phone hasn't rang in the last little while." Walker contemplated the situation and then quickly started back to the hallway outside of the courtroom.  
  
Just as he hit the landing, he heard the gunshots.  
  
*******  
  
Before Gage could leave the witness box, four men, posing as guards, entered the courtroom and sprayed bullets just above the heads of the jurors. "Nobody move!"  
  
The man who seemed to be in charge motioned to the bailiff. "You, get the cuffs off of him." He pointed to Rawlings.  
  
Once Rawlings was freed from the cuffs, he tossed them to the bailiff. "Put them on him." He pointed to Gage. "Tight!"  
  
Alex's eyes were huge with fear. "Who were these men and how had they gotten inside the courtroom with guns?"  
  
Gage stood ready to fight off the men who were approaching him while Rawlings made his way behind Alex. She jumped as he grabbed her in one arm and pointed a handgun at her temple. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ranger Gage. It wouldn't look too good in the report to say that you got the boss' wife killed with an attempted heroic deed, would it?"  
  
Gage knew that Rawlings right hand didn't work as well as it once did, but Gage stood still and let the men pull his arms painfully behind him and secure the handcuffs around each of his wrists. "Now what Rawlings?" He asked.  
  
"Now, we have some fun." Rawlings eased Alex into a chair and had one of the other men handcuff her to it.  
  
He looked at the jury and saw how frightened the twelve men and woman seemed to be. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I charge Texas Ranger Francis Gage with defamation of character, wrongful imprisonment and malicious wounding." He turned and pointed to Gage. "This man maimed me for life! And I, being a just and fair man, and giving him a trial of his peers."  
  
"This is preposterous!" Judge Alexander exclaimed.  
  
"And you, Your Honor, you must abide by the decision of the jury and their recommended sentence." Rawlings them motioned to one of the men who promptly handcuffed the good Judge to his bench.  
  
"Mr. Rawlings, you may want to reconsider what you're doing here. Think of the repercussions." Mr. Trask begged, his voice trembling.  
  
Rawlings turned and pointed his gun at Trask's head and shakily pulled the trigger. "You see, Ranger Gage," he started as he stepped over the body on the floor and placed the gun back into his belt. "I can still hit a short range target pretty good. It's the long-range one's I have a bit of a problem with."  
  
Gage looked at Alex. She silently shook her head. "No concurring with Counsel while you're on the witness stand." Rawlings yelled.  
  
"Now, Ranger Gage, the way I see it, you attacked me for no apparent reason. I had climbed to the roof to get a better view of the festivities."  
  
"And you needed your rifle because . . .?" Gage asked sarcastically.  
  
Rawlings nodded to the man standing behind Gage and he immediately backhanded him across the lip.  
  
"I will accept no talking out of turn in this courtroom. Do I make myself clear?" He yelled.  
  
Gage nodded, licking the trickle of blood from the corner of his lips.  
  
"Now," Rawlings turned to the jury. "I ask you, do I appear to be an unstable man? An unreasonable man? I want justice for what this Texas Ranger has done to me. I will leave you to a few moments of deliberation and then I will expect you to return with a unanimous verdict. This man cannot be allowed on the streets of Dallas or any other part of this fair state. He is a menace to society, a threat to the people, a mockery of justice!" Rawlings smiled at himself.  
  
"I'm doing pretty well in closing arguments, aren't I Counselor?" He glared at Alex. She closed her eyes.  
  
Rawlings stepped behind her and pulled her head backwards by her hair. "I said, aren't I Counselor?" He asked again.  
  
"Go to hell!" Alex replied.  
  
"I plan to, but not before Ranger Gage and quite possibly you. You see, I didn't feel quite up to taking on two Rangers at a time, but then I thought, the best way to get back at Ranger Walker is to take his lovely wife hostage."  
  
Tears stung at the corners of Alex's eyes, but she fought hard to not let them show.  
  
Rawlings turned back to the jury. "Have you reached a verdict?" He asked the head jury.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Your Honor," Rawlings addressed Judge Alexander. "Take it from here."  
  
"I will not participate in such a mockery of justice!" The Judge replied. Rawlings nodded towards another one of the men. He pulled his revolver and pointed it at the Judge's head. Gage quickly turned towards the Judge.  
  
"Wait! I'd like to change my plea to guilty."  
  
"Son, don't do this. He's going to kill us all anyway once he's through toying with us." The Judge replied.  
  
"I did it. I struck out at this man with no reason. I forced his rifle from his hand with a series of martial arts moves and then I wrestled with him on the roof until we both found ourselves on the cement deck below. Mr. Rawlings suffered severe, permanent damage to his hand and leg." Gage confessed.  
  
"Very good, Ranger Gage." Rawlings began to clap. He then turned to the jury. "Now, in light of this confession, do you need more deliberation time?" He asked.  
  
The jury members shook their heads.  
  
"Well, then, please read the verdict."  
  
"Guilty." The head jury whispered.  
  
Rawlings put his hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Speak up and read the verdict in the manner you should address this court."  
  
The woman's voice quivered as she read the paper. "We the jury find the defendant, Ranger Gage, guilty on all counts." She sat down and whispered. "God help us all."  
  
"What was that?" Rawlings laughed. "God must have just heard your prayer. The jury is free to go. Your job is done. Thank you." One of the men posing as a guard showed the jury to the door. The twelve men and women quickly ran down the hallway.  
  
Walker stopped one of the men. "What's going on in there?" The man calmly sat down and told Walker every detail he could remember.  
  
"Has anyone been killed?"  
  
"Yes, Rawlings attorney, Trask. He shot him in the head."  
  
"Thank you." Walker let the man leave and returned to his position at the head of the steps with the guards. "I'm going to call in reinforcements." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ranger Headquarters.  
  
"Ranger Trivette." Jimmy answered.  
  
"Trivette, it's Walker. Is Sydney there with you?"  
  
"No, actually she's on her way over to C.D.'s, don't tell me the trials going longer than expected."  
  
"Trivette, five men have joined Rawlings in the courtroom and he's holding Alex, Gage and Judge Alexander hostage."  
  
"What?" Trivette's trivial expression changed to worry. "I'm on my way down."  
  
"Pick up Sydney and bring another team of Company B with you. We need reinforcements."  
  
"We're on our way partner." Trivette hung up the phone and headed towards C.D.'s  
  
********  
  
"My, my, my Ranger Gage. You are in a heap of trouble now, aren't you?" Rawlings stood in front of the witness stand, staring at Gage. "I'll bet you're just dying to know what your sentence is going to be, aren't you?" He turned and glared at Alex. "What do you think Mrs. Walker? What should Ranger Gage's sentence be? I mean, you were planning to fry me, weren't you? Maybe I should do the same to him."  
  
Alex closed her eyes and once again choked back her tears. Where was Walker? Why hadn't he busted in yet?  
  
Rawlings quickly turned to the man who had talked to in the prison. "Hampton, grab a set of leg irons and put them on the Ranger."  
  
Hampton smiled. "I'd be happy to." As he neared Gage with the shackles and chains, the man standing behind Gage hauled him to his feet. "You don't remember me, do you Ranger? You busted me about eight years ago when you were in Port Arthur. I owe you big for this." He turned his left cheek towards Gage, revealing a red, four inch scar running from his cheek bone to his jaw bone. "Do you remember how I got this?" He roughly placed the shackles around Gage's ankles. "You and I were fighting and I got shoved into a jagged metal casing."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Ranger Gage. It seems that you've inflicted yet another permanent injury. Ah well, I think your punishment will fit the crime well." Rawlings laughed and then turned to Alex. "Release her from the chair and cuff her hands together. I'll take care of her myself." Then as an afterthought, he added. "Oh, and give me the explosives pack."  
  
Hampton grinned from ear to ear as he tossed Rawlings the explosives back pack which he promptly placed on Alex's back.  
  
"Sorry Your Honor, but I just don't see how I can let you live." He pulled his handgun and put a bullet through the Judge's head before he could respond.  
  
Gage jumped as the Judge slumped over his desk. "On your feet Ranger." Rawlings ordered.  
  
Five of the six men formed a tight border around Gage as they shuffled him towards the door. Rawlings wrapped his arm tightly around Alex and held his gun to her head, his other hand within reach of the trigger to the explosives.  
  
********  
  
"What do you mean Rawlings is in control of the courtroom?" Sydney asked as Trivette tried to calm her down.  
  
"Walker called. It seems that Rawlings did have an accomplice and he's gathered four additional men. They've taken Gage, Alex and Judge Alexander hostage."  
  
"What are his demands?" Sydney asked, knowing in her heart that there were no demands from Rawlings, except maybe Gage's life.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sydney made a beeline for the door and was in Jimmy's car before the door to C.D.'s shut. "I'll be back as soon as I can Erica." He kissed his fiancé and left her in C.D.'s amidst the birthday decorations.  
  
********  
  
When Trivette and Sydney arrived, Rawlings and the group were preparing to exit the courtroom. "OK Rangers. I know you're out there, but there's something you need to know, especially you, Ranger Walker. Your beautiful wife is wearing a rather large backpack. This backpack contains enough explosives to take down this courthouse along with a good portion of this block, not to mention what it would do to your pretty little wife, so I suggest that you clear all of your people back and give us plenty of room. You see, I'm a little twitchy right now and you wouldn't want anything to set me off, I might accidentally pull the trigger to the explosives."  
  
Walker motioned to his people to clear the way. They complied and moments later, Rawlings and the other five men, emerged with Gage and Alex.  
  
Rawlings had his arm around Alex's neck and his finger hovered above a button connected to a wire, which lead to the backpack. "Walker!" Alex squeaked, her voice conveying the fright she was feeling.  
  
Behind Rawlings and Alex, the other men huddled around Gage, who's hands were secured behind his back and his ankles secured together with a chain that barely allowed him to take a normal step. The two men in front of him had their guns pointed at the Rangers who were staring them down, wanting badly to jump them and rescue Alex and Gage. One of the three remaining men had his gun jammed into Gage's back, just in case he tried to make a break for it and the other two men guarded their backs.  
  
Sydney was in position near Walker, like the other Rangers, her weapon pulled and trained on the kidnappers. Gage saw her immediately and noted the fear in her eyes. He shook his head slightly, silently telling her not to make any waves, at least not right now. As the group got nearer, she kept her weapon drawn, but lifted it slightly; still on guard, but not as menacing.  
  
Rawlings paused near Walker, but not near enough for him to grab Alex. "If you look real hard Ranger, you might find us before I get tired of playing with these two. If not, I'll let you know where to find their bodies."  
  
"Why you . . ." Walker started to lunge towards Rawlings, causing Rawlings to lift the trigger in front of his face.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ranger." He began to laugh as Trivette and Sydney eased Walker back away from Rawlings. "Now, for some fun. Come on boys! And Rangers, don't even think of following us!" Rawlings yelled as he pulled Alex down the corridor towards the parking lot.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes briefly as she stared down the corridor after Gage, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.  
  
She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Trivette. "We'll get them back Sydney. We will get them back." They both turned to see Walker also staring down the corridor as the door at the end of the hallway slammed shut.  
  
Rawlings turned to two of his men. "Shoot out the tires of as many vehicles as you can." As the firing began, Rawlings held Alex tightly and waited until Gage had been forced into the dark colored van before getting inside himself and pulling Alex in along with him.  
  
*********  
  
Walker, Trivette and Sydney ran down the corridor as soon as the door closed. They stayed inside as they heard the shooting begin. Walker slightly pushed the door opened and peeked out.  
  
"What are they doing?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Shooting out the tires." Walker replied. Sydney started to go out the door. "No! They'll kill them for sure if we go out now!" He pulled her back inside.  
  
When they heard the van peel out, they ran outside, trying to locate a vehicle that wasn't disabled. There were none.  
  
"Walker, we're going to lose them!" Sydney shouted.  
  
"We need aerial support. Trivette, radio for a chopper!" Walker ordered.  
  
Trivette punched a few numbers on his cell phone and was put through to dispatch. As he hung up, he turned to Walker. "Fifteen minutes."  
  
Walker nodded as he stared at Sydney who was still staring down the road after then van.  
  
********  
  
"What now, Rawlings?" Gage asked quietly as the van sped away.  
  
"I didn't say you could talk!" He barked.  
  
"Well, I am talking." He took note of the fear in Alex's eyes and continued. "Why don't you let Mrs. Walker go? You've already made it clear that I'm the one you want anyway. She wasn't even there, she has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Nothing to do with this! She was pushing for the death penalty and would have gotten it too! No," he stroked Alex's hair, causing her to strain to pull away from his touch. "Mrs. Walker isn't going anywhere." He grinned widely as he stared at Gage. "And neither are you."  
  
A black hood was pulled over both Gage and Alex's heads so they couldn't see where they were going. Alex trembled as Rawlings occasionally ran his hand down her neck, stopping just before he reached her breasts. "We are going to have so much fun!" He teased.  
  
Gage listened as carefully as he could to gather any clues as to where they were being transported. He knew he heard a train and gathered that they were going through the warehouse district of Dallas. Rawlings turned his attention from Alex towards Gage and noticed how still he was. "Very good, Ranger Gage. You're trying to listen for clues aren't you? Well, we'll just have to do something about that. Rawlings nodded towards the man sitting directly behind Gage and he hit him hard across the back of his head with the butt of his gun.  
  
Alex cried out as Gage slumped forward, unconscious.  
  
"Ah now, don't fret, Mrs. Walker. He's alive, for now. He'll sure have one heck of a headache when he wakes up though. Of course, that's only the beginning for him. I'm going to make him suffer before I kill him. Would you like to know how?"  
  
"No!" Alex stated firmly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. First, while he's still unconscious, I'm going to put a long wooden dowel rod across his back and loop his arms around it, painfully pulling and stretching his shoulders, but that's not the half of it." He laughed out loud as he thought of how much pain Gage would suffer. "Then I'm going to attach a chain to the rod and pull our Ranger friend to a standing position until his feet are barely touching the ground and then when he's crying out for mercy from his shoulders being pulled from their sockets, I'm going to use his stomach as a punching bag."  
  
Alex felt a tear travel down her cheek as she desperately tried to think of a way of escape for she and Gage from this demented man.  
  
Soon, the van stopped and Rawlings forced Alex out while the two of the other men carried Gage out of the van and into a cinderblock building. Rawlings pushed her inside as well. "Welcome to your hellhole!" He announced, looking at Alex and then at Gage who now lay unconscious on the cement floor.  
  
"Take her to the chair and tie her up." Rawlings directed as he picked up a long wooden dowel rod from the floor and turned towards Gage. Alex screamed.  
  
*******  
  
Gage was awakened by the searing pain in his shoulders. He tried to stand, but Rawlings had positioned him so that his knees were almost touching the floor and there were two chains connected to the dowel rod across his back, one pulled the rod taunt at the top, while the other pulled it taunt from the bottom. Gage couldn't stand. He was at the mercy of P.T. Rawlings.  
  
Alex hated to look up, she knew that Rawlings had placed Gage facing her and she really didn't want to see the pain on his face. She heard him whisper to her.  
  
"Alex, are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm alright. They haven't touched me."  
  
"Look at me." He whispered.  
  
She slowly lifted her head and winced only guessing the pain he must be in with his shoulders being stretched so far. "How are you?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"Gage, he has more in store for you. He plans to lift the rod until you're feet are off of the floor, putting all of the pressure on your shoulders."  
  
"He's trying to pull them out of their sockets, or break my arms, whichever comes first." Gage replied.  
  
Alex nodded. "We've got to get out of here. I've almost got one arm free."  
  
"Good." Gage replied. "Keep working at it, but don't let them see you."  
  
She nodded as the door opened and Rawlings entered with two of the other men. "Well, it's nice to see that you're awake. Still feel like talking?"  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Gage winced.  
  
"Oh, I don't really want to talk. I want to inflict a little more pain." He punched Gage's stomach. Gage tightened his abs as much as he could, given his position and hoped to absorb most of the punches.  
  
The door suddenly opened. "Mr. Rawlings, you might want to see this." Another of the men shouted.  
  
"I'll be right there. You, keep punching him until he passes out."  
  
"With pleasure." The man replied and stepped in front of Gage. Alex closed her eyes, not wanting to witness this torture.  
  
As the man stood in front of Gage, he lifted the chains slightly to bring Gage up to his height. Gage took full advantage of his unsecured legs at this point and as the man prepared to throw his first punch into Gage's stomach, Gage quickly lifted his legs to the man's neck and quickly turned himself, until a loud snap sounded. Gage then released his hold.  
  
"Alex!" He whispered urgently, causing her to open her eyes. She started to scream when she saw the man on the floor, obviously dead, but caught herself. "Please tell me that you have your hand free."  
  
"Yes! Both of them!"  
  
"Good. Quick now, get the keys from his belt and unlock these things!" Gage instructed.  
  
Alex ran across the room and grabbed the dead man's keys and released the locks on Gage's wrists and then held the dowel rod while he painfully unwrapped his arms from it. "Let's go before Rawlings gets back." He prodded.  
  
Gage picked up the six-shooter the man had holstered across his chest. "A six-shooter? Nobody uses a six-shooter anymore." He quickly fished into the man's pockets, hoping for more ammunition, but found none. "This'll have to do." He and Alex ran to the back door and quietly made their escape into the surrounding woods.  
  
*******  
  
From the air, Walker, Trivette and Sydney viewed several areas. All of which, turned up nothing.  
  
"We need to turn back, Rangers. We're low on fuel." The pilot stated as he turned the helicopter back towards the airport.  
  
"We have no idea where they are." Sydney stated, flustered that their search had turned up nothing.  
  
"We need to go back to headquarters and re-group." Trivette said. "Right boss?" He looked at Walker who was staring out of the window.  
  
"Where are you Alex?" Walker thought to himself.  
  
********  
  
Rawlings yelled out in a fury when he saw that Gage and Alex were gone. "Get in here!" He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir?" Two of the men entered and immediately noticed that the prisoners were missing. "Gather the men and find them!" He shouted.  
  
"Right away!"  
  
Soon the four remaining men were assembled at the back door of the cement building. Rawlings emerged with two vicious looking dogs. He held out the black hoods that had been placed over Gage and Alex's heads earlier for the dogs to learn their scent. "Go get 'em boys!" He released the dogs and they immediately headed into the woods, barking loudly.  
  
Alex stopped running and grabbed Gage's arm, causing him to wince. "Gage! Do you hear that?" Gage stopped and listened and then he heard the not to distant barking.  
  
"Come on!" He grabbed Alex's hand and they both started running at top speed through the trees.  
  
"Wait!" Alex cried out breathlessly after they had been running for a while. "Please, - I - need to - rest a minute." She plopped down on a rock and breathed deeply.  
  
Gage stopped and turned to Alex. "For just a minute Alex, they're still back there." His eyes scanned the woods they had just ran through. He could hear the dogs barking and knew that Rawlings and his boys weren't far behind. "Alex, come on." He took her elbow and helped her up.  
  
Alex's eyes grew large as she turned and caught a glimpse of Rawlings, his gun raised towards them. "There they are!" One of the other men shouted.  
  
"Gage, look out!" She screamed. Gage turned and the bullet barely missed his head.  
  
"Let's go!" Gage shouted, pulling the six-shooter from his belt and returning fire. He fired off two shots and then turned to prod Alex along. But she was already several feet ahead of him. Again, they were tearing through the woods, not knowing what lay ahead of them.  
  
Alex stopped abruptly as they came upon a steep embankment leading down to the river. She paused, not sure if they should try to cross it or wade downstream. "Keep going!" Gage yelled from not too far behind her.  
  
"Downstream?" She whispered.  
  
Gage nodded and they both stepped in and began to creep along the banks of the river. Alex stepped into a hidden hole and lost her balance, but Gage caught her just before she went under, but process lost the six-shooter. "Here." Gage whispered, pointing towards the roots of a large tree that had spread out across the bank, leaving a partially concealed opening.  
  
Alex, somewhat reluctantly, stepped into the oozing mud and crouched down inside the opening. Gage quickly followed her and pulled a tree branch along with him to shield their position from Rawlings.  
  
"What about the dogs?" Alex whispered.  
  
"Hopefully, they'll lose our scent in the river." Gage slightly blushed as he wedged himself up against Alex. "Sorry." He said quietly.  
  
Alex had to smile in spite of their situation. "It's OK."  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ranger headquarters, Trivette was on the phone with Mr. Trask's office, attempting to gain any information on Rawlings. "Did he say anything about friends in this area or family?" Trivette asked urgently.  
  
"Ranger Trivette, I can't divulge the information in Mr. Rawlings' file, no matter what he's done."  
  
"Lady, he killed your boss and he's holding the Assistant D.A. and a Texas Ranger hostage. I need to know what's in that file!"  
  
Walker, hearing the anger in Trivette's voice, put his hand on his shoulder and calmly took the phone from him. "Hello. This is Ranger Walker. Who am I speaking to?"  
  
"I'm Mandy Williams, Mr. Trask's personal secretary."  
  
"Then, Ms. Williams, I'm sure you've heard about Mr. Trask's death. Are you aware that his client P. T. Rawlings murdered him in cold blood inside the courtroom?"  
  
"I . . . uh."  
  
"Ms. Williams, I need that file. The Assistant D. A. is my wife and Ranger Gage is one of my men and good friends. I want them back alive, but first, I need to know where Rawlings may be keeping them." Walker's voice remained eerily calm.  
  
Ms. Williams could be heard rummaging through papers. "David Bridgeton. Rawlings stated that David Bridgeton and he grew up just south of Dallas. Bridgeton has some land there. I'll get you the address." She came back to the phone and relayed the address to Walker. "And Ranger Walker, I hope you find your wife and friend."  
  
"Thank you." Walker hung up and turned to Trivette and Sydney. "Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A little town just south of here. One of Rawlings friends, a David Bridgeton has a place there. I've got the address." The three Rangers headed out the door and loaded into Walker's rig.  
  
******  
  
Rawlings and his men came to the edge of the river. The dogs began to whine. "What's wrong with the dogs?" Rawlings asked.  
  
"They've lost the scent. They must've gone into the river." One of the men stated.  
  
Rawlings motioned for the men to split up. "Search the river banks. They couldn't have gotten far, we were right behind them."  
  
The men split up and began their search. Gage was pretty confident that they wouldn't be able to find them, as long as they kept still.  
  
After a long search, the men met back at the place where they had left Rawlings. "They're not here."  
  
"Search again." Rawlings growled.  
  
"They're not here! We've searched all over, besides, it's getting dark." He paused. "Maybe they tried to cross here. If they did, they would have got caught up in that current and swept downstream."  
  
Rawlings studied the flowing water and considered that possibility. "No." He said. "We would have heard the woman scream."  
  
The other men nodded in agreement. Rawlings picked up his gun and stepped out into the river a little ways and began to fire randomly into the embankment.  
  
"What are you doing? Have you gone totally nuts?"  
  
"No. If they're hiding in the embankment, this will bring them out."  
  
********  
  
Sydney was sitting between Walker and Trivette. As they drove, Sydney stared straight ahead. "If they've hurt him . . ."  
  
"Easy Sydney." Trivette replied, suddenly hit with the feeling of déjà vu, remembering Gage sitting in the exact spot and saying the same thing about Sydney when she and Alex had been held captive at Casa Diablo a few years ago.  
  
As they traveled along the river, a feeling washed over Walker, making him slow the rig to a crawl.  
  
"What is it Walker?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Just a feeling." He replied as an eagle squawked overhead. He stopped the RAM and all three Rangers jumped out. In the distance, they could hear the barking dogs and then gunshots and men's voices.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Sydney asked, fully aware that the woods can play tricks with sounds.  
  
"Just across the river." Walker replied as he leaned into the rig and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles. He positioned himself on a rock that jutted out from the edge of the road. "It's Rawlings. He's shooting into the river bank."  
  
"Did you see Alex and Gage?"  
  
"No, but I'll bet that they're hiding along the river's edge. Come on!"  
  
The three Rangers, each having their weapons pulled, quickly made their way towards the river. Hoping they would reach it in time to save Alex and Gage from being shot.  
  
******  
  
Rawlings suddenly stopped firing and noticed a ladies shoe in the muddy riverbank, under some long tree roots. He aimed his gun in the direction of the roots. "I see you." He said. "I'll give you to the count of three to come out. If you don't, I'll shoot you here and feed you to the fish." He began to count. "One . . .two . . ."  
  
"Ok, don't fire!" Gage shouted. "We're coming out!"  
  
******  
  
Sydney stopped and held her hand up for Walker and Trivette to stop too. "That's Gage!" She whispered urgently.  
  
"Keep moving, they're not too far up ahead." Walker replied.  
  
********  
  
Gage came out first, followed closely by Alex. They were both soaking wet and covered in mud. "Well, now, aren't you two a sight." Rawlings motioned to the men to take them back up the embankment where he soon joined them. He paused in front of Gage and nodded at the man behind him. "This is not the game I had in mind for you." Gage's arms were roughly jerked behind him and once again tied together. The sudden motion sent waves of pains through his shoulders.  
  
Once Gage's hands were secure, Rawlings slugged him in the jaw with his fist. "That's for escaping." He bellowed and then punched Gage in the stomach, causing him to drop to his knees. "And that's for killing David!"  
  
Rawlings then stepped towards Alex. She coward away as he softly touched her cheek, tracing his finger down her throat. "When we get back, I think I'll have some fun with you this time."  
  
As Alex screamed, Walker spotted the group on the other side of the river. He motioned for Trivette and Sydney to be still. They watched from a distance as Rawlings' men hauled Gage to his feet, still slumped over and Rawlings wrapped his arm around Alex's neck and headed through the woods. "I hope you enjoy camping, because tonight we're sleeping in the woods."  
  
Gage slowly began to regain his breath and stood more upright as the group neared a clearing in the forest. Rawlings called out. "We'll stop here for the night."  
  
"But the house is only a mile away." One of the men complained.  
  
"I know that, but I ain't in much of a mood to bury David tonight, are you?" Rawlings growled and pulled Alex closer to him. "I'm in the mood for some fun!" Alex whimpered as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Tie him up against that tree." Rawlings ordered as he stared at Gage. "Don't worry, Ranger. Once I'm finished with the little woman here, I'll take care of you once and for all."  
  
Gage was forced to the ground and tied tightly to a large tree. "There, that ought to hold you." The man stood and admired his handiwork and then joined Rawlings, leaving Gage to himself.  
  
******  
  
Walker, Trivette and Sydney finally reached the river. Walker listened for a moment and then turned to the other two. "The current's too strong here, we need to find a better place to cross." He instructed.  
  
They trudged along the river's edge until they came to a spot where the waters were calmer. "Here." He said firmly and started across, followed by Sydney and then Trivette.  
  
Once they reached the other side, they quietly followed the trial of broken limbs and brush that the captors had left. Soon, they came upon the spot where Rawlings had decided to make camp.  
  
Walker turned to Sydney and Trivette and lifted his finger to his mouth. They both nodded in response. From his viewpoint, Walker could see Rawlings touching Alex and it was all he could do to not just pull his gun and shoot him where he stood, but he had to think of Gage and Alex, he had to find a way to get them out of there without putting either of them in further danger.  
  
Sydney spotted Gage tied to the tree, he looked tired and bruised, but all in all, not too bad for what he had probably already endured from Rawlings. His head was hanging low, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. If only she could get his attention without alerting the others . . .  
  
Walker, as if reading her mind, shook his head at her when she looked his way. She closed her eyes and silently nodded. Walker had been in situations like this before, he would know the best way to approach the situation.  
  
Trivette lightly touched Walker's shoulder and motioned towards the left side of the group. Walker nodded and pointed at Sydney to take the right side. With the two of them flanking the group, Walker decided to silently approach the man that was loosely guarding Gage.  
  
As he neared the tree where Gage was tied, Walker sized up the guard and put his gun back into its holster. This task would be better handled by hand, he thought as he grabbed the guard quickly about his mouth and pulled the man into a choke hold, quickly rendering him unconscious.  
  
Gage groggily looked up and saw Walker coming towards him. Walker put his finger to his lips and Gage nodded, letting his head swing back down, so as not to alert Rawlings or any of the remaining three men.  
  
Walker quickly cut through the ropes binding Gage's hands and torso to the tree. He paused, putting his hand on Gage's bare shoulders, noting the deep bruising.  
  
Gage, sensing that his body looked almost as bad as it felt quietly whispered to Walker, "It's not that bad." Walker nodded. "Be ready." He whispered.  
  
Gage again nodded and let his head loll back down. He was now free from the tree, but stayed in the position he had been placed with the ropes still stretched out along his chest, waiting until the right moment.  
  
"Where is Niland?" Rawlings shouted, looking towards Gage, but addressing the whole group.  
  
"Maybe he had to go." Another of the men laughed.  
  
"Um." Rawlings paused, his arm still around Alex. "Go check." He ordered and then turned to Alex and kissed her cheek again, hard. She cringed as she tried desperately to push him away.  
  
The man approached Gage just as the other one went to check on the campfire, leaving Rawlings alone with Alex. As the man neared the fire, he heard a noise from the bushes. "Psst. Psst." He drew his gun and went to investigate. Sydney suddenly delivered a powerful roundabout kick to the man's head. He swayed for a moment and was able to fire one shot into the air before he fell.  
  
Rawlings was on his feet in an instant and the man standing near Gage pulled his gun and aimed at Gage's head. "Don't move a muscle!" He shouted.  
  
Trivette made his way back to Gage's position as Walker neared Rawlings and Alex.  
  
"Come out now Rangers! I know that has to be you Ranger Walker! No one else would have found us way out here!" Rawlings yelled into the darkness. Everything was silent. Rawlings pulled his gun and held it to Alex's head. "Come out now Ranger, or she's dead!"  
  
Just as Rawlings pulled the hammer of the gun back, Walker came flying through the air, his foot meeting with Rawlings back, just between the shoulders. Rawlings stumbled to the ground, losing his gun in the process.  
  
Sydney stood just behind Walker and pulled Alex towards her as Rawlings and Walker fought. While this was going on, the guard who was watching Gage was torn between watching his prisoner and helping Rawlings. As he turned to see what was going on with Walker and Rawlings, Gage jumped up and grabbed the man's right arm, but quickly realized his mistake when his shoulder popped, forcing him to release his hold. The guard turned towards Gage and grinned. "What's the matter Ranger, does you arm hurt?"  
  
Gage began to back away from the man, hoping to get a good angle for a kick, but before he could take action, Trivette sprang from the brush and tackled the guard. Once he was on the ground, Trivette belted him across the jaw with his fist, leaving him unconscious.  
  
"Thanks man." Gage sighed.  
  
"No problem." Trivette replied as he placed his handcuffs on the guard's wrists. "How bad are your shoulders?" He asked.  
  
"Not as bad as they could be, but I guess they are a little worse than I thought." Gage slowly rotated his right shoulder, slightly wincing at the pain.  
  
Trivette nodded and then he and Gage started toward Alex and Sydney who were still watching Walker and Rawlings.  
  
Rawlings was a big man and taking him down wasn't as easy as Walker had hoped, but Walker's anger was driving him and as Rawlings made one final lunge towards him, Walker waited until he was almost upon him and then delivered two consecutive spinning kicks, the first hitting Rawlings in the jaw and the second in his chest. Rawlings fell to the ground and Walker stood triumphantly over him as Trivette moved in to cuff him. "Thanks buddy." Walker said breathlessly and then turned to Alex with his arms opened wide.  
  
Sydney rushed towards Gage and as she noticed the bruises and cuts began to scold him. "This is no way to spend your birthday."  
  
Gage smiled. "I couldn't agree more." He hugged her as tightly as his sore shoulders would allow.  
  
Alex and Walker held their embrace for a long time before he finally pushed away slightly and softly turned her face towards him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little shook up, but I'm fine." She pulled herself close into his chest. "I just want you to hold me."  
  
"I can do that." He replied and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Their moment was interrupted as Trivette approached. "Walker, I've contacted the state police, they're on their way to pick up this group.  
  
"There's another one about a mile or so from here. He's dead though." Gage replied.  
  
Walker nodded. "How did you two manage to get away from them?"  
  
"They had Alex tied to a chair and she managed to work the ropes lose and then when the guard came in, I . . . I snapped his neck and then Alex took the keys off of him and freed my arms." Gage explained.  
  
"You did good to outrun them."  
  
"We almost didn't." Alex explained. "When we got to the river, the current was too strong, so we hid out in the embankment, until Rawlings found us."  
  
"That's when we heard the shots." Trivette said. "That's how we found you."  
  
"How did you even know to look here?" Gage asked.  
  
"We had Trask's secretary look through Rawlings' file and she found some information that lead us here." Walker replied.  
  
As the state police arrived, Walker insisted that both Alex and Gage be flown back to Dallas and checked out at the hospital.  
  
"Walker, I just want to get home and go to bed." Gage protested.  
  
"If you could see the bruises across your back and shoulders, I think you'd want to be checked out." Trivette said.  
  
"You are going to the hospital and that's that." Sydney replied.  
  
"What time is it?" Gage asked.  
  
"Almost 10:30, why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to spend what's left of my birthday in some emergency room, waiting for a doctor to tell me that I have some deep bruising. I already know that." Gage whined.  
  
Walker sighed. "Will you promise me that you'll see the doctor in the morning?"  
  
Gage smiled and nodded. "First thing. I promise."  
  
"Ok then. Sydney take him home."  
  
Sydney stared at Walker in disbelief. "You're letting him go home."  
  
"It's the man's birthday. He's been through enough for one day, don't you think?"  
  
Gage laughed as he put his arm around Sydney. "Let's go home. I'm starving."  
  
**********  
  
"I'm postponing your birthday until tomorrow." Sydney said as they entered the apartment.  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought we had decided that we were just going to have a quiet little dinner and maybe see a movie or something."  
  
"We did, but I can't fix you a nice birthday dinner this late. I mean, Gage, it's almost midnight."  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "Then you had better give me my birthday kiss before the clock strikes twelve."  
  
She fell into his embrace and they kissed.  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, I've decided that I don't want to spend the night in the emergency room either. Just take me home and I'll see the doctor in the morning. Besides, I'm not the one they beat up." Alex argued convincingly as she, Walker and Trivette headed back to Dallas.  
  
Walker stared at his wife for a moment. "Ok, but you will see the doctor tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
***********  
  
The following morning, Sydney was on the phone with Erica bright and early. "I want to change the plans from yesterday a little bit."  
  
"I thought you might. How is Gage feeling this morning?"  
  
"He's still asleep. Listen, as long as everything goes well at the doctor this morning, I want to just have a small little birthday dinner here instead of C.D.'s. Just you and Jimmy and Walker and Alex. How's that sound?"  
  
"Works for me. Let me know how things go."  
  
"I will. Bye." Sydney hung up the phone just as Gage entered the room.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Wrong number." She replied. "How do you feel this morning?"  
  
"Sore." He replied and made his way to the shower.  
  
********* Later That Day  
  
"Now, you're supposed to take it easy. Doctors orders, remember?" Sydney scolded as they entered the apartment.  
  
"I know. I will. As a matter of fact, I'm just going to lay on the couch and turn on the TV for awhile."  
  
"Why don't you watch the one in the bedroom, that way if you fall asleep, you'll be more comfortable."  
  
Gage opened his mouth to disagree with her, but thought better of it and turned towards the bedroom.  
  
Sydney quickly called Erica as soon as Gage was out of earshot. "We're on. 6:00."  
  
"We'll be there. Do you want me to call Alex."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure. We'll see you at 6:00."  
  
***********  
  
It was almost 6:00 and Gage was still asleep. Sydney crept into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of him cuddled against the comforter. She dropped to her knees beside of him and gently stroked his hair until he began to stir. "Gage." She said softly. "Gage." She repeated. "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
He stretched slightly and opened his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 6:00. Why don't you get up and take a shower and then we'll get on with your birthday surprise."  
  
He stretched again and smiled. "Ok."  
  
While Gage was in the shower, Trivette and Erica knocked on the door. Sydney quickly answered it and immediately had them hide behind the couch. Moments later, Alex and Walker arrived and she also had them hide in the living room.  
  
She then went back into the bedroom to make sure Gage was getting dressed. "Ok you, I have a surprise for you in the living room. Close your eyes."  
  
"Oh Syd."  
  
"Oh, come on. For me." She pleaded. He couldn't refuse her. He closed his eyes and let her lead him into the living room. Once there she turned to him. "Ok, open your eyes."  
  
When he opened his eyes, Trivette, Erica, Alex and Walker all yelled. "SURPRISE!"  
  
"Oh man, you guys are too much." He laughed, realizing that what had started as one of his worst birthdays ever had just turned into one of the best because of his friends.  
  
THE END 


End file.
